


以身抵食（中）

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 藕饼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 魔丸灵珠反转lof：人间遇色
Kudos: 33





	以身抵食（中）

哪吒信他才有鬼，他现在把人揍死的心都有了。  
逃跑都不忘把屋里的点心打包带走，还贴身绕腰塞了一圈，他以前咋没发现这人咋那么缺心眼呢。

那厢敖丙还在老老实实地缩着，裸露出来的身子白花花一片，一头乌发失了发簪散乱地披于肩头，犹如无染宣纸上斑驳的墨痕，倒衬得这小龙愈发的白了。  
哪吒被这片雪白晃得眼花，心里怒气又无处发泄，沉着脸伸臂一捞把人抓来摁在腿上，一巴掌“啪”得一声就呼了上去，把那两团圆润的白丘打得颤了颤，不一会儿就显出个浅红的五指印来。

敖丙疼得“嗷嗷”叫唤两声，跟炸了毛的猫崽子似地挥着爪子挣扎起来，龙尾巴在身后不安地乱甩。  
“你怎能这样打我！”他气愤地喊。  
哪吒闻言，扯开龙尾又是“啪啪”两掌，他用了巧劲，这几下打得并不算狠，只是听着响罢了，可纵然如此，还是逼得敖丙红了眼。  
“你、你混蛋……我爹都没这样打过我……”敖丙极委屈地挤出两滴泪来，虽然他父王成日里老爱训他，整天嫌他吃得多还挑嘴，但也从未真打过他，充其量也只是板着脸呵斥几句，照他脑门敲几下，哪会让他这般疼。  
小龙吸了吸鼻子，眼角带泪怒目圆睁，自以为凶狠地回头瞪着哪吒，殊不知这副奶凶奶凶的神情到了哪吒的眼里便成了另一副模样。  
敖丙的脸本就生得嫩，又被他好吃好喝地喂着圆胖了不少，一双红瞳含泪望来若幼猫般纯真懵懂，气鼓鼓的模样更是多了几分生气，只叫人心生怜爱舍不得欺负。可他如今浑身不着寸缕地趴在哪吒腿上，腰肢塌下美好的弧度，挺翘的臀瓣白嫩饱满，细长的玄青龙尾摆来摆去，企图将那刚印上的艳红掌印掩住，却欲盖弥彰无端透出些凌虐的意味，一眼望去煞为诱人。  
哪吒原先还想再揍几下让这小龙涨涨记性，可目光却直直黏在了那两团白丘上移不开，忍不住一手抓起龙尾握在掌心，一手摸上软弹的臀肉和面团似的揉来捏去，肆意蹂躏这肉感极佳的丰腴双丘。

敖丙正气呼呼地想要讨个说法，下一刻却见那人突然一脸严肃地开始捏他屁股，扯他尾巴，顿时整个龙都不好了。

“你放开我，放开……”  
敖丙不知道哪吒是想干什么，但作为妖兽敏锐的直觉告诉他这不是什么好事，又因被捏得很不舒服，便挣扎着要爬起身。  
哪吒天生神力，轻轻松松就把人给制住了，惹得小龙惊慌之中只得甩着尾巴尖抽上哪吒的手臂，以期那人吃痛放开他。但那点力道也就够给李大将军挠个痒痒，哪吒对敖丙的这点小打小闹并不在意，甚至揉得够凶了，将那白面团般的肉瓣捏在掌心肆意把玩，很快便蹂躏得嫣红一片，玩弄间更不时暴露出臀缝中羞闭着的粉嫩小嘴，更叫哪吒馋得眼珠子都快黏上了。  
他着了魔似地盯着看个不停，把敖丙看出了一身白毛汗，恍然间只觉得哪吒眼神说不上来的瘆人，虎视眈眈，跟要吃了他似的……

吃！？

敖丙骤然想起，这几年在外觅食时，偶然听到过两只妖怪谈论天庭宴会，说那些神仙每次设宴都要吃什么龙肝凤髓，还说那龙肝乃是珍馐美馔，只有地位高的上仙们才有资格享用。他当时听了只以为是几只小妖说大话，并未理会，如今看来未必是空穴来风，龙是真的能吃！  
敖丙的心都揪了起来。

天庭筵席确实会吃龙肝，但此龙非彼龙，乃是天竺地界的一种大蛇，算不得什么真龙，只是随着本土的叫法用“龙”来代称罢了，就像一味叫“地龙”的药材一般。  
可敖丙哪知道这些，他满打满算也就活了十几个年头，还全活在找吃的上了，阅历与心智都尚未成熟，遇见这事只当哪吒八成是被他骗了心里记恨，馋他的身子要吃他了。  
敖丙好不容易憋下去的眼泪又涌了上来，哆哆嗦嗦地用被缚住的双手捂住肚子，哽咽道：“你别、别吃我……”  
哪吒刚召出混天绫，闻言一脸迷惑：“吃什么？”  
敖丙看着朱红的混天绫浮在空中绕上自己的身体，仿佛看见下一刻那红绫染满自己鲜血的样子，顿时吓得声音都在发抖：“我说、我说你别吃我……别吃我的龙肝，我给你生小崽……你别吃我……”  
哪吒这下听清了，不禁失笑，他倒不知道这小龙又乱想了些什么，怎会以为自己要吃他，虽然之后他确实要“吃”他。  
“那可不行，”哪吒破天荒地起了坏心思，就想可了劲地欺负人，他将被一方红绫绑得动弹不得的敖丙抱起来轻轻放到床上，拇指温柔地揩去那人眼角积蓄的泪，轻声道：“我很生气，你理应受罚。”

“别……”  
敖丙没了声，他眼睁睁地看着哪吒俯下身，一手卡住他的下巴迫使他抬头露出一段修长的脖颈，把自己的命脉之处暴露于哪吒眼前。那人凑到他的颈间轻轻嗅了嗅，呼吸间湿热的气息打在颈处敏感的皮肤上，或许下一刻就要咬住他的脖子撕开喉咙，生生啖下他尚还温热着的龙血龙肉。  
敖丙被自己的想像吓得小脸煞白，僵着身子一动也不敢动，这倒是方便了哪吒的品尝，他颇为满意地吻上小龙微颤的精巧喉结，牙齿叼住一小块雪白的皮肉轻轻磨了磨，手掌一刻不停地抚摸着裹在混天绫下这副完美到令人心醉的躯体，几乎想现在就掰开敖丙的双腿将自己早就涨得生疼的阳物狠狠插入，把这只不乖的小龙干得再也不敢乱跑，叫他只能呆在自己身边给自己揣小崽！  
哪吒思及至此，便起身欲去床头小柜将脂膏拿出来好行那苟且之事，谁知一抬脸，就见敖丙偏过头咬着唇哭得满脸都是泪痕，眼泪大滴大滴地顺着脸颊滚落，将身下的褥子都浸湿了。  
哪吒心中一颤，也没再管惩罚不惩罚的事，赶紧把人抱起，解开缚妖索和混天绫搂进怀里。

“不哭了不哭了，怎么哭得这样凶？”他慌乱地吻着小龙哭红的眼角，心中自责不已，这小龙这般没心眼又傻，跟他开什么玩笑话，怕是都能当了真。  
敖丙哭得身子都在抖，他哆嗦着搂住哪吒脖子，求道：“哥哥，我错了，你别吃我好不好……我不想死，我今天还没吃饱，我还没去看我爹……我给你生蛋，我能生的，你先别吃我……”  
“不吃不吃，哥逗你玩呢，不吃你，别哭了。”哪吒扯过被子将敖丙赤裸的身子裹好，手忙脚乱地为人擦去脸上的泪。  
敖丙一哭就停不下来，偏生方才欺负他的哪吒还满脸懊恼地把他抱着哄，这一下便更是委屈得不得了，哭得更凶了。


End file.
